Talk:Mana Walker
Cause of Death Does Allen ever say what killed Mana? --DrizztxGuen 03:31, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :No, but the anime suggests he was hit by a carriage. Evnyofdeath 22:10, October 16, 2010 (UTC) MOVED TO THE TALK PAGE DUE THE FACT THAT THIS SITE IS NOT ABOUT THE SPECULATIONS BUT FACTS ONLY! - Connections to the Millennium Earl * Mana dresses very similarly to the Earl. (Ex. Mana wears a tall top hat, white gloves, ) * The Earl shows a strong affection towards the 14th, as Mana and the 14th were said to be Brothers. * Mana seems to have been aware of the tune used to control the Noah's Ark. * Mana's mannerisms, as seen best while in his clown costume, resemble the way the Earl tends to move. * The Earl has never revealed his human form in front of Allen, possibly because Allen might recognize him as Mana. * Mana and the Earl show similar personalities. * However, Mana and Earl have been seen together several times (in both Lost Fragments of Snow and when he died and was turned into an Akuma). the first person who provides references wins! *Mana has shown up in several of Allen's dreams and flashbacks, and he has only been mentioned in conversation to Howard Link. (*Sigh. Wrong again. Allen has talked about Mana to General Cross as well.) *Mana is most often seen wearing a top hat in Allen's flashbacks when not in his clown costume. (*This depends on whether you're talking about the manga or the anime. In the anime, yes, he's in 19th C English Victorian garb. In the manga, he's seen as a clown.) **Actually, the adult Mana Walker is seen in his top hat several times in the manga. Check pg. 17 of Night 206 for the most recent two examples. Mana D. Campbell? So in the last chapter (http://www.mangahere.com/manga/d_gray_man/c218/19.html) ch218 page 19 the earl calls mana "Mana D. Campbell" is this a goof on the author's part? or a miss-translation? or did I miss something? :You didn't miss it, it's true. I am completely confused, but I am not sure about it, I've also checked up the raw and it is indeed Mana D. Campbell. I will wait until next month chapter. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 19:03, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :: :::Yes, I think it's apparent Allen had the name wrong. Mana was pretty addled and who knows what he was calling himself at the time Allen (Red) found him. Mana and Nea should both be called Campbell, in my opinion. Use of the name "Walker" is almost definitely just a bit of confusion arising from Mana repeating Nea's last words for him (as confirmed in chapter 205) all the time: "Don't stand still, always keep walking." AndYOUcanTOO (talk) 17:29, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Whole wikia needs to be updated lots of work needs to be done. Mana is the Earl and the Earl did mitosis to create mana and nea. some crazy shit has happened